What we become
by Paragon3230
Summary: When Katara finds herself trapped between Azula, and her friends, she must make a decision that changes her life. A story full of twists, and turns, drama, hate/love friendship and more!
1. Give me reason

**I own nothing but the idea of the story below. The characters and names belong to their respective owners and are not intended to reflect the opinion of the makers in anyway. This is purely fan made.**

**This story is mainly told from the Point of view of Katara. It leads you through her thoughts and feelings of being captured by Azula. Please any problem you have just review and say it. But if you just don't like the pairing, please don't bother commenting. I wish for you to be honest in your opinions and give me feedback whether it is good/bad.**

** ~Michael J Williams**

**1**

**_Give me reason_**

_Pain, hate, despair. _When I look at her this is what I should feel. _Should. _I guess you can say I have quite the opposite of those feelings towards her. I don't know exactly how this happened. It just happened. I know its wrong, I know its not possible. Two women together? No one would let this happen.

I dream about her sometimes, her beautiful flowing hair, her golden irises peering over me, watching me. _Watching?_

I wish I had the courage to talk to her, tell her my true feelings. _What are my true feelings? _Perhaps I am afraid... afraid of what others will think, but maybe I'm afraid of what she will think.

* * *

I wake up, I am in a dank and musty cell, with only a husk of steel and a sheet posing as a bed, and darkness looms everlasting over the floor and walls, as if wanting to cover the ugliness of the room. I sigh, how long have I been here? Trapped in this hunk of metal. Hours? Days? I am hungry, so very hungry. I hear footsteps. They are light, but they walk with purpose.

The door opens, and the light from the hall blinds me. The door is closed and locked once more.

"Stand!" The voice is strong but calm. A voice You could never forget! One that would be heard through hundreds of people, when said in even a whisper.

I peered through the darkness and faintly made a figure out. It was thin, and moved with elegance.

"I am not going to repeat myself to some filthy water tribe peasant!" I felt hands grasp my collar and lift me to my feet.

I am exhausted and immediately collapse to the floor. My head bowed. I felt her eyes through the darkness, I felt insignificant.

"What is your name?" The voice was calm.

I spoke, "Katara."

"Why can't you stand?" Her voice sounded almost concerned... Almost.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten for who knows how long!" I tried to yell, but I was to drained to even do this.

* * *

Hours later... Or, is it days?

The door opens, its a young man. He has a fairly good build, short brown hair, I cannot see his face.

He spoke to me with care and concern. "Are you okay?" Strange, why would a firebender care if I- A water tribe member -was okay?

"Princess wants to see you, come with me. Can you walk?" He smiled and held out his hand.

I took it. What a big mistake.

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**


	2. Dreams whispered

**Dreams whispered.**

I am being led somewhere. Where is this somewhere? Why does Azula want to see me? I ask the man leading me, "Where are we going? Why does Azula want to see me?"

We enter another small room, one with a somewhat larger bed, but otherwise similar to my old cell. Than, he spoke. "She doesn't."

It should have hit me than and there that something was terribly wrong.

"I don't think she would care if I had a bit of 'fun' with the cargo, do you?" The boys voice drained the words of all meaning as he spoke, "You see, I've been on this wretched ship for three months now. Stuck with nothing but smelly men and that witch of a princess."

It occurred to me than, right there, that following him had been a big mistake. He closed the door behind him, and took a step closer to me, menace in his eyes. Pleasure in the fear I released.

"What are you planning on doing!" My voice cracked from dehydration and fear, which made him smile all the more.

"I just want to have a little fun that's all. Not everyday we get a cute little prisoner such as yourself." He smiled and grabbed my arm.

Beating at him furiously I tried to fend him off, but to no avail. I was just to tired, to exhaugsted. He ripped my robe at the shoulder and tried to rip it off completely. I scurried to the corner and lashed at him with my feet, which only succeeded in giving him more excitement.

I cried out as he lashed out and smacked my face, I slumped... To exhaugsted to fight anymore. He grabbed me and placed me on the bed.

"No more fight left in you? That's to bad, I was having a lot of fun just now." He smiled and caressed me, savouring the moment when he would get his filthy pleasure.

I blacked out only as I heard the door crack.

* * *

My eyes open, I am in a bed. Not the husk of steel in my cell, but a bed. I lift my head and glance over the room. Its quite large. I black out again. I am drowzy when I wake again, but I can't possibly be awake. I see Azula at the end of my bed, a smile printed across her face. I like it when she smiles. She looks at me...

* * *

Its dark, and musty again. I look around. Its real this time, the same door, the same hunk of metal, the same loneliness of this tiny cell. Footsteps, light footsteps. _Her_ footsteps.

**Bleh, I may not update for a bit. Feeling like crap, anyway, review pl0x =)**


	3. Reunite

**Hey, yeah so... Well... Here ya go.**

The door cracks open, I wait to her face appear through the blackness, but its not hers that greets the water bender.

"Toph!" Katara throws her arms around the small earth bender and tears well into her eyes.

"Ka-Katara! Your killing me!" I smiled, gave her another hug and let go.

"Where are the others? How did you get here? Wheres Azula?" Katara rambled on when a small bald headed boy peered through the door.

"Aang!" I ran over to the avatar and embraced him, so happy my friends were here.

Aang spoke in a soft tone, "We need to leave... Now!" Without being told twice I followed around the twisting blackness of the corridors and tunnels to the outside where I was greeted by the furry bison.

I just had to yell, "Appa!" I ran up to the massive creature who greeted me with a large and slimy lick. Good 'ole Appa. Without anymore words I crawled onto his back followed by Toph and Aang.

I looked around,"Where's Sokka?" And Aang turned and told me he was fine, watching the camp. I really wished he would have come.

After a few minutes of flying I started to think back, to the dungeons, to the fire bender who kept me to herself. I started of think of her reaction when I was discovered missing. Aang glanced over at me as if reading my thoughts, "Whats the matter Katara? You should be happy." I smiled at him, and fell into a deep sleep. It was good to be comfortable again. For the rest of the night I dreamed, mainly about her.

* * *

I woke up with the morning sun shining across the vast sea below us. It seems we picked up my brother and continued flying through what was left of the night. I looked over to Toph, than to Aang, finally back to my brother. They were all asleep and Appa seemed tired.

"Why don't you land over there and rest Appa?" I pointed to a clearing in a forested area and Appa landed.

I got off the furry creature and sat over by a tree. Outside. Feels good... Real good. I dozed again.

**Next chapter will be on Azula's Point of View.**


	4. A plan

**Yay! I'm not sick anymore! =P Well this is half of Azula's point of view.**

**The plan.**

Azula sits in her room contemplating what to do next when she hears whispers outside her door. Faint fearful whispers.

"I'm not going in there are you crazy?" A young voice... Sounded timid.

Another voice, "Well I don't have a death wish either!" A little louder more confident.

Azula stood and walked slowly to the door. She touched the knob slowly, and turned it. When she opened the door she discovered the faces of two young soldiers, terrified.

One wore short blonde hair with emerald green eyes, the old more confident looking one had black hair, short and spiked. He had deep brown eyes.

What are they doing outside my door? I am so tired. I don't feel like yelling tonight. Maybe I'll go play around with my prisoner. In a soft tone she spoke to the two men, "What are you doing outside my door. You are preventing me from thinking with your constant whispering."

Immediately the two soldiers dropped to the floor and spoke, "The water benders escaped!"

The fire benders eyes slowly grew wider, and a deep burning feeling welled inside her chest. She took a deep breath. Still in a calm voice she spoke to the boys, "how did she escape?"

Almost in complete sequence they stood attention, and with weak voices recalled the events of the night so far.

"A-and in pitch blackness, an earth bender knocked us out for about an hour, when we woke up-The man with the brown hair stepped in-She was gone. At first we thought it was a raid by the earth kingdom's rebels, but outside we found a clump of white hair. The animal tamer said it was-"

"Bison hair..." I let the words roll off my tongue as if I despised them. I do.

What do I do! How could I let the avatar slip into my base and slip out, with my prisoner! Gah! Breathe Azula, breathe, you can find them.

Azula instinctively glanced over to her desk.

"The necklace." Smile Azula, you have an idea.

The fire bender looked back at the soldiers and smiled. "Thanks to you I have to make a very uncomfortable trip outside of the palace."

Their hearts dropped.

"But... Thanks to you, I can also find the avatar now." Go back to bed Azula, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.

With that, she closed the door, turned around, and went back to her chair to contemplate her next move.

Well well well, little water tribe peasent. You're leading me straight to him, even if you don't know it yet. I grabbed the necklace. Who would have thought a piece of junk would help me to finally end this futile war? All because it has one key thing... The water benders scent.


	5. Just what we need

**Alright, a mix of Katara's POV, and Azula's POV... With a twist maybe? Hmm, Ohh wait, that might be next chapter. Or is it? Read on to find out =P.**

Just what I need.

Katara's POV

Why did this have to happen? I never asked for any of this. Shes always here when I close my eyes.

Footsteps.

"Katara? Why are you sitting out here? Why arn't you with Sokka or Aang?" Toph sat next to me and smiled.

"Its beautiful isn't it Katara?"

I smiled, "Yeah it i-wait a second." Toph laughed, of course she couldn't see it was beautiful. Lucky guess though.

"So why are you sitting out here alone Katara? Whats on your mind?" Toph started to make figures in the rock underneath her.

"Nothing Toph, just thinking of how relieved I am to be back." Though I'm not really.

Toph smiled. "Katara."

I looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Stop lieing. Whats really on your mind, did something happen back there?"

Grr, why couldn't it have been Sokka or Aang, them I could lie to, but Toph! No way. Maybe I can be general about it. "Well, I kinda got a crush on someone there."

Toph fell back laughing. "Wow Katara i'm sorry, never expected to hear you have a crush on a fire bender. So who is it? One of the guards?"

I smiled. "In a way yes. Can we not talk about this anymore Toph?"

Toph sighed, "I guess. We don't have to, I mean its not like you have a crush on Azula or something."

Katara's heart stopped, and Toph went silent.

"It is Azula! Katara, what the heck! If I didn't absolutely know I would say your messing around with me! But Azula! Azula's a girl for earth's sake! And a fire bender! And shes the one who caught you in the first place! And shes a girl!"

"You said girl twice." I dropped my head. "Don't tell the others Toph, please."

Toph put her arms around me. "Fine Katara, but you owe me."

* * *

Azula's POV

The powerful fire bending prodigy Azula, followed by the nimble Ty Lee, and the silent knife thrower Mai reach the last Tavern in the city, by nightfall.

"This tracker is probably already gone Azula! My feet hurt, we've been walking all day. Can't we rest for a few minutes?" Ty Lee whined all the way to the tavern doors.

They walk in.

"Smells like the backside of a spiderhorse in here." Phew, why does she need to be in a tavern, why not in some theater or something. Azula refrained from gagging on the puetrid smell.

She cleared her throat. "I am looking for an expert tracker." Quiet. Three men sitting around a table glanced at the fire bender and stood up, smiling. The tavern continued their bussiness ignoring the three women.

Where is she? Gah, she has to be here. I didn't walk all over this cursed city for nothing. Agni! You would think she wants more bussiness.

"She goes by the name... June." Silence. Ahh! That got their attention.

The three men sat back down and stared at a dark haired woman in the corner, sipping a drink. She bears a tattoo on both of her arms in the shape of a spiraling circle.

She takes another sip and looked up at Azula as she rests her cup on the table.

"An invintation?" Mai stared.

"A threat? I don't know anyone who would threaten you Azula!"

"Shh, Ty Lee, wait here. And no flirting with guys!" Shes going to anyway, they can't seem to get off her. Like they are pulled to her or something.

Azula sits across the woman.

"I heard you were looking for June. You found her." She has such a menacing look. Almost like mine.

"Yes, I need you to find someone for me." I looked her directly in the eye.

"Of course you do. Thats all everybody wants from me. Alright, who am I supposed to find?"

"A water bender by the name of Katara." I held the necklace in my hand.

"Katara... Sounds familier. Have an item or something of hers?"

I handed her the necklace.

"Great, I know who you're talking about now! Shirshu isn't going to like this one bit. Isn't that the necklace the other boy used to track her?"

I stared blankly, "Other boy? What are you talking about, and who is Shirshu?"

"You'll see who Shirshu is in a minute, and there was another boy with a scar on the left eye a while back. He used this necklace to track her too."

Zuko...

"Can you track her or not?" I am starting to lose my patience now!

"Yes, come with me." June led Azula outside followed by Mai, and Ty Lee... And five different guys.

June clicked her tongue a few times, "Shirshu! Come here!" Suddenly a massive starry-nose anteater appeared. "Shirshu! Sniff."

The anteater scratched its nose with its paw and ran around in circles.

Azula looked in confusion. By the name of Agni, whats going on? "What is it doing!"

June sighed. "Last time Shirshu tracked her, she bent a ton of perfume into its nose, causing it to go wild. Thats how it sees. Through its nose."

Just then the massive beast stopped circling and started to sniff the air.

Azula looked at the bounty hunter, who looked back. "Shes got the trail. Hop on."

They all hopped on and the hunt began.

* * *

At that same moment, Katara sat by a large rock close to the edge of a cliff.

I-I have to see her. Shes always on my mind, it's killing me! I have to.

Katara grabbed a few of her things, and quietly said goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Ha! At this rate we will find the avatar in no time and I will take my rightful place as Firelord Azula! I can't wait to see that peasents face when I tell her how I caught her little friend. All because of her.

**Review please? Thank you very much. I'm also going to try to update every Sunday-Monday night.**


	6. Strangers

**I was going to say something funny... But I forgotten what it was. -.- Great. Aw well, if I remember it I'll tell you later.**

Katara's POV

Soon after I left I could feel this would be a difficult journey. My feet ached, I was exhausted, and I was lost for about the first day and a half. At the first village I stopped something very strange happend to me, something I would never forget. I found out from the locals that I was very far from the Earth Kingdom, about a few days travel.

I had decided to stay a few days because, well lets face it I was in no condition to be walking for three days.

I was mentally shuffled. I couldn't think straight, so to clear my mind I went to the shoreline to water bend. Hopefully this will work I thought. Every time I close my eyes, or go to sleep I see her, standing high above the world. Powerful... Certain.

"Why..." It was than I heard them, soft footsteps, light and fast. I swiveled, prepared to fight.

It was a hunched over lady, fairly old looking, with snowy white hair and dark green eyes.

"Peace young water bender, I am of no danger to you child." She looked me directly into the eyes. And touched her heart. "The only danger to you, is this."

Instinctively my hand moved to my heart. I questioned her, "What do you mean! Who are you?" I had an odd feeling, this was going to get stranger.

The lady stared off as if lost in thought. Quickly she snapped free of her spell, "Ah, young child when you've left everything, and everyone behind... Where do you call home? Who can you call your friends. Where is your heart leading you? To an age of happiness... Or despair?" She paused. "Visit me in the village tomorrow, that is where you may learn more."

The lady moved away, quick and nimble as she appeared untill the night swallowed her up leaving only her words behind. I still heard them echo in my mind. _The only danger to you, is right here_. I moved my hand once again over my heart. "Maybe." I thought. "Maybe."

* * *

Azula's POV

You know Azula, the way you clutch that necklace, people might think its the girl your really after. Ty Lee giggled and nudged Mai who let out a quick laugh, but immediately covered her face with her sleeve.

I glared at Ty Lee, "You know its the avatar I want! The girl is just a means of finding him." Clam down Azula, shes only trying to aggitate you, and shes doing a good job of it too. As if this stupid anteater wasen't enough.

"What is this thing doing! Its been sniffing around for almost an hour!" Marked its territory a few times while it was at it.

The bounty hunter sighed before speaking, "Well there are three possibilities here. One-She held up a finger to count-she could still be in the area, somewhere. Next, she may have crossed this area more than once. Last, which would be very, very bad for you, is if she left an item of hers here. This could leave a strong scent that would throw my Shirshu off track."

Just great... Only one third of a chance of actually finding her! Taking the wrong trail if she did cross by a few times, would prove to be very time consuming, on the other hand we could run into a pair of her socks! Just great Azula, just great.

**Good news everybody! I remember the funny thing! But I forgot it just as I was going to type again. . My memory sucks tonight. Well R&R please. Tell me what ya think. PS: the mysterious lady will be identified next chapter.**


	7. A dark prediction

**Hey! How ya doin? That's great! Anyway, for the past two days I've been in ISS... FOR WEARING A HAT! Anyway I've had a lot of time to write. So here ya go? Ohh I also got searched by a police officer today =D All because my friend looked like a person who was seen to have drugs 0-0 Don't do drugs my friends, drugs are bad.**

Katara's POV

I had a strange feeling about this old woman that made my skin crawl whenever I thought of her. But I had to know more! Who was she? What did she know about me?

I asked around the village considering I didn't know where the old lady lived, and my search led me to an old grey, and dilapidated hut, with smoke rising from the roof.

This place give me the creeps I thought, but I still entered. When I did, I saw red candles lit all around me, with a stench of decay floating in the hot air.

"Ah, welcome my young child. You are just in time, as I had expected." She sat in the shadows of her own home as if trying to avoid the light by the candles.

"Who are you? What do you know about me_ or _my future?" I had so many questions that needed answered.

"Call me what you will young one. My name is but a distant memory of my past."

"What did you mean before? About the only danger being me?"

The lady gave a hard laugh mixed with a cough.

"I said this was the only danger-she touched her heart-not you young one."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Young one, if you let your heart lead you, than you will lose everything dear to you, only to please it. Your friends... Your belongings... Yourself." She paused.

"When I peer inside of you I see a dark decision. One of such proportions, that it can shake the very foundation of the world. This is, if you let your heart guide you. Be warned young water bender! If your head is clouded by love, your path will become dark."

I stared at her in disbelief, but she continued.

"I see this decision soon, and no matter the answer, you will lose someone dear to you." She stopped talking.

I started towards the door when it suddenly opened to reveal something I never expected. It was the soft pink skinned acrobat Ty Lee. Behind her... Azula.


	8. A short exerpt

**Umm, I know I haven't posted in a while. I kinda been busy lately =P, well... Here ya go?**

A short excerpt

"What do you mean shes gone!" Aang didn't care how high he rose his voice.

Toph shouted back, "what do I mean? I mean, SHES NOT HERE!"

"Where did she go?" Aang glared at toph.

Toph rolled her eyes and snorted, "well if I knew _that_ I wouldn't BE HERE!"

Shes stopped.

"Ohh crap! Azula!" Toph stomped her foot.

Aang and Sokka both stood confused. Sokka spoke first. "You think Azula captured her again?"

Toph sighed, "Maybe." She knew better though.

**This is written in a universal point of view. This basically means that the point of view is from someone who is in anyway not part of the story. Think of it as a narrator in a book.**


	9. Part one, the reencounter!

**Okay yeah, for some reason when I tried to upload this chapter yesterday fanfiction wanted to be difficult and not let me add the chapter... Talk about annoying! BTW Thanks for the reviews, you all are really cool for the positive feedback (emphasis on** **positive) Anyway here it is! The first part of the... re-encounter? Yeah sure I'll use that one. Where was I? Ohh yeah, here is the first part of the re-encounter of Azula and Katara! In the next chapter you'll understand why Azula is being a bit more gentle.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Azula's POV**

**.**

"Well well well, if it isn't the little water bender. We've been looking for you." I smiled at her trembling. "Let's cut to the chase, wheres the avatar?" This little whelp had better tell me I thought.

She stared at me, and with a shaky voice finally spoke, " I-I do not know."

Typical high strong water benders. Never wanna make things easier.

I raised my hand, preparing to strike the girl when Ty Lee yelped.

"..." I glanced over at Ty Lee, "Mai, you and Ty Lee please go to camp." I stared back at the water bender who stood before me, unmoving save the _slight_ shaking.

Ty Lee gave a disapproving look at me but turned away anyways. Mai sighed, "Fine, we'll be with the others."

They left with light footsteps leaving only me, the water bender, and the darkness alone.

.

.

.

**Katara's POV**

**.  
**

"Come with me!" I heard Azula say in that all commanding tone that made me smile. It was her power, her confidence that attracted me. But was it right? Was I damning everything I stand for for this one bit of happiness?

"And don't try to run, cause if you do... Why are you smiling?" I snapped out of my thought immediately to observe her glaring at me.

"Is something funny to you?" I heard that confidence again.

What do I say? Oh no! I can't think of anything!

She lifted her hand, and I tensed, preparing myself for the sting of her hand and a crude insult that follows.

It didn't come.

She narrowed her eyes as if she could hear my thoughts of earlier. Did she ever have those kind of thoughts for anyone? Would she accept them if she found out about mine? Or would she hate me more than ever?

She smiled.

_smiled? _Oh no, this can't be good.

She spoke in a soft, almost normal voice this time. "Come with me, now. I will not ask you again."

I followed. Into what? I do not know.

.

.

.

.

.

**R&R and what not, I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight. BTW the periods at the beginning and end are to space the useless and probably ignored talk I write so ignore those.  
**


	10. Part two, The hold

**Well... Here you go.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Azula's POV**

**.  
**

Shes been to quiet... She sits there, staring at me, but not with fear. Spite? Admiration? She always smiles, even if it is slight I notice it. Why does she show no fear to me? Why does she not complain, or try to run? Why in the name of the spirits has she come back!

_Azula flashed-back to the small little village.  
_

"Where is the avatar?"

She answered, "I really don't know! I swear it!"

I stared back. "Than where _was_ he staying last time you saw him than?"

She looked at the ground and intertwined her fingers together.

"Um, I don't know, maybe... A small fishing village down in the middle of the earth kingdom close to the mountains?"

"..." That's... Over a hundred miles from here! She must be lying!

"Don't make a fool of me girl! I'm not stupid!" I raised my voice.

"I swear on the spirits of the moon! I left them alone!" She grew silent, and I could see her eyes begin to water.

"Why did you leave than?" I waited for an answer but nothing.

I smacked her, hard.

"I asked you a question!" Nothing.

_A small movement snaps Azula back into reality_

"Ty Lee? What is it? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She chuckled.

"That's my line Azula! Its reeeeeeeally late! Why are you not sleeping?" She gave me a questioning look. Than one of concern when I replied nothing. Than caring when I smiled. She was so soft hearted. And that smile only made her seem softer.

_Caring smile..._ The same one that Chan used to give me.

_Azula began thinking of what to do with Katara in the small cell down in the hold of her ship_

I think I'll go _play _with the brat down there.

.

.

.

**Katara's POV**

.

I sat in the near darkness of this tiny metal room. knowing that the girl I cared about was on this very ship somewhere. I imagined sometimes that the soft beats of water on the steel were her heartbeats, or that the constant raindrops falling on the deck were her footsteps. I can almost hear them now.

_Katara sat up_

Wait a minute! Those _are _footsteps! Light, and moving with purpose. I know its her! I just know it.

Azula walked into the room, light shining in from behind, which gave her an almost angelic figure, with a not so angelic personality.

"Stand up." I stood and smiled.

"Why are you smiling girl?" She seemed to be troubled. By what?

"Nothing, I just seem to smile for some reason." Shesh that was stupid.

Ty Lee suddenly appear inside the small already cramped room.

"Azulaaaaaaaa." She threw her arms around Azula's waist and smiled. I cringed.

Azula glanced at me and I quickly straightened, but not fast enough.

"You should really be in bed. You know you get cranky when you don't get much sleep." Azula narrowed her gaze on me.

"Ty Lee, please go to bed, I can assure you I will get enough sleep tonight." She looked over at the happy little girl.

"Okay, but don't get cranky at me. I have to deal with Mai's all the time." With that Ty Lee left the room, with only me and Azula.

What was she thinking?

Azula broke the silence in the air, "Do you have feelings for me?"

My heart stopped.

.

.

.

**I will probably have the third part either by tonight or tomorrow night**, **so check in, anyway yeah... So... (Silence) Awkward...**


	11. Part threepart one

**Here you go, Katara's POV with AAAAA... You guessed it, flashback! There's going to be a few more so bare with me here.**

.

.

.

**Katara's POV**

**.  
**

_I thought I knew the world, I thought I knew myself, in reality... I knew nothing at all._

Hoof beats, fast, forever running. As lights burned in the village - searching - I fled on the fastest spider-horse I could find.

_Katara recalled the events of the night before_

"Do you have feelings for me?"

That stupid question! Why of all questions?

"W-what?" Is all I could manage, and it was only a faint whisper

"Don't play me for a fool! I've seen the way you look at me, I also see your reactions!" She paused, "I can tell when someone fakes, and it is clear you are not faking."

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe.

Azula smiled and moved closer to me. She glided her fingers along my shoulders as she walked behind me. I could feel her breathing, warm and soft, just like her gentle hands on my neck.

"Do you wish to be with me everyday?" She slowly circled me, letting every word slide off her tongue.

"What would you do for that... Opportunity? Say something... Katara."

That was the first time I heard her use my name...

"I-I w-would do a-anything." I started to calm down, or try, but just being near her set me aflame.

"Anything? Just what I wanted to hear, Fine, if you do one thing for me, I will let you be mine."

My heart started.

"Well, what do you say?" She stared.

"What will you have me do?" Though I was afraid I knew the answer already.

She put her arms over my shoulder, and moved her body onto mine in an embrace.

Than it came... The answer. The deed I must do.

"Bring me the avatar." She said slowly.

_Katara snapped back to reality_

I gave a tired yawn and prepared for a hard night of nightmares and desires. When I settled down I heard those words echo in my mind. _Bring me the avatar_.

"I just don't know."

I slipped into sleep.

.

.

**Well... I really don't know what to say... Running out of crap to talk about... So. How are you people? =D**


	12. Part threefinal

**Hey what's up? Well, I've been listening to some music so I've been able to think clearly! "..." Okay, I still got nothing else to say. 0_o Why are you reading this and not the story? Just wastin ya time do do da do dum da dum da dum doo do do do daaa duh dum... **

**Katara's POV**

I wake up to dark skies filled with grey clouds. I instantly recalled the events of the previous night.

I gave a great sigh. What was I going to do? Throw away the world just for her? Or give up what I want more than anything? What DO I really want?

"Azula..." I spoke with a heavy sigh.

Katara flashed back once more to the previous night

"I-I can't do that!" I have tears welling up through my eyes. Choose between the world? Or her...

She frowned and gave a deep sigh. With a pleading voice she spoke, "But you said anything!" still in the embrace from before she laid her head on my shoulders.

I said nothing but moved my hands to my chest.

I heard her give a faint laugh as she reached around my waist and took my arms in her hands. Gently caressing my arms and faintly breathing on my neck she laugh again.

I closed my eyes, not wanting this embrace to end, having the desire of longing slowly drift away further each second, only for another desire to creep into my heart. She stopped holding my arms and slowly walked around me, and than did something I will never forget.

"Please Katara, do this for me." I heard her whisper, and before I could protest any further... She embraced me and set me on fire with a sweet and lasting kiss.

A loud crash quickly broke the memory of Katara

What the... I stood preparing to fight! But an all to familiar voice reached out to me, followed by the head of my brother.

"SOKKA!" I yelled and a smile stretched across my face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmm... Azula's POV coming in the next chapter... It will begin her POV from the time Katara ran away, which is about a day or so before this story. You'll see why I did this later.  
**


	13. The decision

**Hey, what's up? Lately has been having problems with the site, so I couldn't upload anymore chapters, or even log in, so here it is! The next chapter!**

.

.

.

**Azula's POV**

.

"Sokka! I can't believe this! How did you find me?" I ran over to my brother and gave him a hug. I was really happy to see him.

But where are the others? As if reading my mind he answered.

"The others are back at our camp. I was trying to catch a rabbit when I heard you voice." He smiled and gestured me to follow him, so I did.

"Where have you been Katara? Was it Azula?" The name paralyzed me.

"Man, Aang was furious, he was ready to attack the fire nation just to find you." I began to think about Aang, fighting just for my well-being, and here I was, trapped between a stupid decision.

A few minutes later we arrived at camp. I smiled at all the shocked faces staring at me.

All at once I was surrounded by my friends and the barreling questions. I told them I was exhausted and didn't feel like answering right now, which earned me a suspicious look from Toph.

I looked around. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Appa... No Aang.

"Wheres Aang?" Before anyone can answer, Aang came walking through trees.

I started to greet him but was cut short.

"Where have you been Katara! Do you have any idea how worried we been!" I frowned. why was he yelling at me?

"Hey now just wait right there! Where do you come off yelling at me?" I should have stopped, but I couldn't control myself, "Maybe I shouldn't have run away from Azula, considering how you're no different!"

It was quiet and no one looked at me. I walked away to clear my thoughts.

*_A few minutes later Katara found a small stream a little ways from the camp_*

"Stupid Aang! Just when I had made up my mind he has to go and act like a jerk!" Tears were welling in my eyes as I was torn inside. What should I do?

I started walking back when I had made my decision.

When I had gotten back to camp Aang wasn't talking to me, so I started to prepare our lunch. It was just some pork from a rather large boar Sokka caught, with some fruits from the forest.

I sat back and watched everyone eat, "How is it than?" Everyone nodded in approval and continued eating.

After everyone was done, they headed off to do their own thing.

"Aang!" I called him before he could leave.

He looked at me but kept silent.

"Come to the stream with me, I want to talk privately."

He seemed reluctant but followed.

When we got to the stream I noticed he looked sorry. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Aang." I hugged him as a tear fell from my eye.

He looked at me, all anger dispersed. "It's okay Katara, I mean, you didn't mean to get captured, and I shouldn't have yelled."

I turned away, "Not... About that."

He looked confused. "Than wh-"

Aang lost consciousness.

.

.

.

**Well, R&R.**


	14. A twist in love?

**Here you go...**

**Azula's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was sitting in my cabin on the ship, which is docked in port, awaiting the little whelps return.

A knock on my door. Toc Toc Toc

"Yes? Who is it?" Ty Lee entered the room looking worried.

"Azula?" She stood in the door, leaning on the trim.

"Yes, what is it Ty Lee? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She slowly walked over to my bed.

"Azula! How do you know she'll come back!"

I paused. I had not told anyone of the details of that night, I remembered the slow kiss we shared, and the long embrace. All of it meant nothing, but what would Ty Lee think?

"Why does it concern you Ty Lee?" She bit her lip and frowned.

She looked away, "I... Just don't want to see you hurt... I mean, what if she doesn't bring the avatar back? What would she possibly get by betraying her friends? And what if she doesn't come back, what do you think everyone would say?" She turned back to me.

"Ty Lee, you've no reason to worry. She WILL bring me the avatar." I smiled, hoping this would be enough for her.

It wasn't. She spoke with tears in her eyes, "But Azula! Why would she? What could have possibly happened that night that makes you so sure?" Her tears slowly fell to the floor.

Why does she care so much?

"Ty Lee I-" She broke me off.

"No Azula! I'm not leaving until you tell me." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"You're not leaving until I tell you than?" I smiled. "Fine, come sit down."

_Soon Azula told Ty Lee everything of the events that aspired the past nights_

"S-so you... Love her?" Ty Lee had tears in her eyes as she spoke, as if every word was a knife.

"No Ty Lee! She thinks I do, but shes only a means to an end. I only want the avatar." Tsk, I love her? Yeah right, be real Ty Lee. I don't love anyone. At least... I don't think I do.

Ty Lee smiled, "Oh Azula, you're so devious!" That comment made me grin. Than without warning she jumped up and left the room.

"..." Weird.

***Short thoughts***

**Ty Lee's POV**

"Yes! She _doesn't_ love that uncaring little water bender! I still have a chance than! Azula..." I looked around. I'm glad no one heard that...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please... Don't ask me what Ty Lee's POV meant... Cause really... Just don't.**

**Well, a chapter for my thoughts? =/  
**


	15. Azula's dream

**Here, I know its short, but at least I updated.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Katara's POV**

.

Why? Why did I do this? Am I weak? No. No, it's greed, nothing but.

I dragged the boy as best I could along the small river, with every passing second, slowly regretting my decision.

I reached a small port village. Lined with guards wearing the colors of the fire nation. "Maybe I can get used to these colors?", I whispered lightly.

Aang stirred.

"Aang, I still remember that day we met. You were so kind, childish, immature. You've grown so much in this small amount of time. You've become a powerful bender in your life, while I watched from the side. Maybe if it was a different world we could have been together. But it's time in my life I do something for me. Forgive me Aang."

The boy remained still, save the flowing movements caused by the water.

.

**Azula's POV**

**.  
**

"Princess!" A knock on my door. What now?

"Enter! Quickly!"

A guard rushed through my door, not caring to close it. He seemed to realize where he was and snapped to attention.

"Princess Azula! A female with a boy has appeared outside of the gates! We do not know who she is, but she demands she speak with you. Says it's something mighty important." He stood, waiting to be dismissed.

"Go! Tell the guards to wait for me." He stood still. "Now!"

He snapped back to reality, "Yes 'am!" Than he ran outside of my room, quickly forgetting my door.

*A few minutes later, Azula approached the gate*

"Is the girl still here? Where is she?" I looked around, seeing no one.

Suddenly a girl with greenish-purple hair appeared, with a red haired, emerald eyed boy by her side.

"Hello princess." The boy made a small gesture, which I took to be his bow. The girl smiled and lowered her head.

"Who are you?" I knew not of these two, or who they thought they were. Disrespecting me, me!

"I've come with a message. From my mother." She smiled, and her brother stepped forward.

My guards prepared to attack the boy.

"I would call of your guards, princess, lest you wish them to be murdered." She stared with a blank expression. Impossible to read. The boy all the same.

"Stand down, let them speak."

*Azula woke up in her bed after hearing the explanation of a weird dream*

The clouds were black outside, a storm blowing on.

The dream echoed in her thoughts.

"The avatar is close at hand. He will soon be yours princess. However, at the cost of him, someone close to you will die." The girl smiled and her brother let out a hardy laugh.

"Anyway, the death of this person will be decided on your decisions from here on out. It can only be two people. One of these two people..." She paused, and looked to her brother. "One of these two people... Will cause the destruction of the remaining three nations, thus ending life as we know it. Factions will war for supremacy, hierarchy will rise from the ashen world, and all will fall."

I snapped out of my thoughts when a knock on the door came.

"Yes? Enter."

A guard rushed through the door. The same that was in my dream...

"Princess! There is a girl with a boy at the gate!" He snapped to attention as soon as he started speaking.

"What? Who are they?" I wondered... Could it be?

"The water bender you let go, and the avatar! Hes unconscious."

I smiled. Finally.

*Azula left her room, pushing the dark prediction out of her thoughts, ready to take the avatar as hers*

.

.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Been helluva week**... **Or three.**


	16. Aangs understanding

**_ Okay heres the deal... I tried creating a chapter for the IN-BETWEEN of this and the previous, but the story line did not flow together properly and didn't make much sense... so it sorta skips from her being captured... Use your imagination?_**

.

.

**Aang's POV**

My eyes opened. I saw a gray cell with bars. Katara sat in the corner, she seemed to be crying. _Katara! _She betrayed me! And her friends... Even the world. I tried to make a sound, but before it came a blinding light enveloped my body ripping me from the world of mortals.

.

"Roku!" Instantly I forgot my situation.

.

"Hello Aang, seems your in quite a predicament." I looked over to my body. We were back in the cell, only as spirits. I am shackled!

.

"Roku, she betrayed me. My best friend betrayed me... Why Roku? Why?" Roku turned.

.

"Aang, I do not know. That is a question you must ask her yourself."

.

I turned my back to Katara. "I don't even want to look at her."

.

"Aang. You must learn to forgive people for their flaws. It is the way of the Avatar."

.

"But Roku, how can I even begin to forgive her?" Roku turned and stared me in the eye.

.

"Ask yourself Aang, was there anything that you did to push her?"

.

I thought for a moment. "I... I yelled at her, right when she got back too."

.

"Good Aang, now take a look at Katara." I looked.

.

"Notice anything about her?" I looked closer, trying to see anything.

.

"I don't know... she looks, I don't know Roku."

.

He smiled, "Because you are using your eyes, not your mind. Aang, her own self is in complete and utter turmoil. She is constantly battling her inner demons, and right now, it looks as if they are winning. Without a friend to help, it is impossible to win the battle."

.

"I see now Roku. I think I know why she did this."

.

"Aang, do you still not forgive her?"

.

"No Roku. But I am disappointed."

.

Roku looked quizzically at me.

.

"I am disappointed with myself."

.

"Ahh, why is that Aang?"

.

"Because Roku... I let her down. Not only as the Avatar... But as her friend." With that I returned to my body, away from the wisdom of my past life, and back to the damp cell trapping me in.

.

.

.

.

**_Alright, I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry. Just never found the time._**.. _**Also I lost my writing book which had half the story in it XDDD**_


	17. I got lazy

**_Okay I was just re-reading my story cause I sort of forgot my place... And I noticed a small mistake in chapter 13 . It says "Azula's POV" when I meant it to be Katara's POV... So yeah... I gotta proof read more, so from now on any mistakes you see don't pay to much attention to them unless they are important, and if they are tell me._**

**Katara's POV**

I sat in the corner of my small, bleak cell, unable to look at the close friend of mine. "I'm so stupid! She was only using me!" Tears fell from my eyes. "Now Aang will hate me! I'm so stupid."

I heard a clinking of chains and turned to see the boy slowly waking.

His eyes slowly opened, he looked as if he's been prepared for this sight. I could barely hear myself speak.

"Aang?"

He looked at me, and his silence said it all.

As if to break the silence he spoke, "Katara? Why am I so thirsty?"

**Azula's POV**

I stood outside the cells door, listening to my two prisoners.

"Aang, I am so sorry."

"She sounds... persistent, doesn't she sister?" The boy looked to his sister.

"Ohh she IS brother." The girl smiled and spoke in a mocking tone, "because the one she loved only used her, than threw her out like trash." The two children erupted in laughter.

Am I really that cruel? Was all I could think.

Err, "will you two SHUT UP!" I composed myself as best I could. They continued giggling.

I opened the door to the cell and observed a tearful water bender and a slightly conscious Avatar.

I walked in as powerful as ever, but his gaze went to my two... annoyances. But I thought, that only I could see them? As if reading my mind, the emerald-eyed boy spoke, "ah, sister. I think this boy can see us!"

His sister slapped him over the head. :Of course you idiot! He is the Avatar, master of all elements, bridge between the worlds of the spirit and the mortal world."

"Azula, you should kill him now! Just to make sure. You never can predict the Avatar's abilities."

"Quiet! My father wants him alive to witness the destruction of the world he so valiantly fought to protect." I sneered at the girl and walked into the cell.

The Avatar smiled and finally spoke. "Your two friends..."

"They are not my fr-"

"Silence girl!" The Avatar spoke in a different voice. One full of power and wisdom. "Resa! Kuyo!" My companions froze... Fear printed on their face. He commanded them. "Vanish!"

And without another thought they disappeared, while I stood, astonished by the mystery of their disappearance and their affiliation with the Avatar.

"Now listen to me girl cause I will only warn you once. Stay away from those two. Come back to me when they return, they will only cause you pain and despair." I smiled. This fool is ordering me around like _I'm _the one in chained up.

"I do thank you Avatar for ridding me of those two, but it shall be ME who decides what I do, NOT you!" I turned and left the cell.

**_Okay, please comment or something it is confusing right now to some, but it will clear up... Just bare with me.  
_**


End file.
